After The Duel
by HannaFalkCross
Summary: Re-write. Jaden and Bastion meet after being seperated for many years. With Bastion's very recent divorce, can old feelings find new life? Bastion/Jaden, mm, yaoi.


FYI Note:

Zane and Atticus are 32

Alexis is 31

Bastion and Hassleberry are 30

Jaden, Syrus, and Chazz are 29

**EDIT, 29 July 2010:** I know I haven't updated in awhile, but I've decided to take a break from writing new stuff so I can rewrite all my older stuff.

After The Duel

Chapter One

Bastion sighed and raked a hand through his raven hair, unsettling a few strands from their place, as he sipped some of his coffee. He was sitting outside one of his favorite café's; it was small place, located on a small side street.

It was away from the hustle and bustle of the main street, and the tall buildings looming over it gave a reprieve from the noon day sun.

"Bastion Misawa?" A familiar voice called his name. Bastion's head jerked up and discovered a tan brunette, grinning widely, standing before him.

"J-Jaden? Jaden Yuki?" He asked, slightly choking on his words. The brunette nodded, his grin growing to Cheshire cat proportions.

"Oh my god! It's been, what, eight – nine years since we last saw each other?"

Jaden smiled.

"Yup, it has been a while. Mind if I sit down?" The brunette asked, indicating the chair opposite Bastion.

"No, of course I don't mind. God have the years been kind to you." Bastion remarked; he felt something in his stomach coil tightly as a sudden heat rushed through him as he observed his now seated friend.

Jaden's tan skin, now at least a full shade darker than when he had last seen him, was as smooth and flawless as always. His slim arms led to delicate palms with slender fingers.

His collar bone trailed down, a slight dip at the end, leading the eye to a svelte frame, ending with slightly, feminine, curved hips. The khaki shorts currently worn by the Adonis seated across from him did nothing to hide the tan, slightly toned legs that almost seemed to beg to be touched.

Bastion's throat went dry; he'd had a slight crush on the younger man when they were kids, but he had never pursued it, not knowing Jaden's sexual preferences, or if the innocent brunette even understood such things.

"Yeah, I guess. But they haven't exactly been awful to you. Still as handsome as ever." Jaden said with a wink. Bastion felt his face heat up. Bastion didn't feel that he was that good looking, nothing compared to Jaden.

Bastion felt he looked the same as he did many years ago, when they first met, only taller and with more age lines.

"So, how have you been Jaden? I've tried to keep up with your progress in the pro duel circuit, but there are so many things that need doing these days…" Bastion broke off with a tired sigh. Jaden snorted.

"Well, you haven't missed much. I'm still on top; all these new age duelists are more about amping up their decks instead of their skills." He rolled his eyes, making an exaggerated motion with his hand.

Bastion watched that delicate arm, wondering how many times he had seen that same movement back in school; he briefly thought about how many times he had fantasized about kissing the person before him, those slender, slightly calloused finger tips trailing down his body.

"So, what about you Bastion; how have you been? The last time I saw you, you had just gotten married. Do you have any kids yet?" Jaden added enthusiastically; he had missed the expression on his old friends face as he touched on a subject in his mind that was better off being left to rot. Bastion made a face.

"I honestly wish with all my heart that I could say that I've been as well off as you Jaden, but I can't. I have no kids and my marriage has, for lack of better words, gone sour." A shocked expression crossed the brunette's handsome features.

"What do you mean? Are you and Julia divorced?" Bastion nodded grimly.

"It's not official yet, but I've been served with the papers and she's already moved out. We're signing the papers and sorting out who gets what in about an hour actually. I have to be there at four-thirty anyway." He said sadly.

"No wonder you looked so stressed out. Do you really want it to end? I thought you loved her." Jaden said, remembering the wedding day when his friend and newly married bride looked so happy.

Secretly though, in some deep, dark part of his heart, Jaden felt a jolt of glee at these words.

Bastion sighed again.

"I'm not really sure what I want Jaden. But I do know that we've fallen out of love with each other." Jaden reached out and gripped his friends' hand lightly. Bastion's stomach did a small back flip at the sudden contact.

"I'm so sorry Bastion. I know I shouldn't say that, but the two of you seemed so happy." Jaden told Bastion, squeezing his hand softly. Bastion felt a vivid blush attempting to crawl across his cheeks.

"Hey, Jaden. You're not doing anything later on around, say, seven o'clock are you?" Bastion asked. Jaden looked slightly surprised.

"No, not at all. I'm on a bit of a vacation. You know, waiting until someone actually manages to work their way up the ranks to duel me. Why?" The brunette asked. His abdominal muscles suddenly clenched in anticipation.

"Well, you see, me and my soon to be ex-wife should surely be done sorting things out by around that time, so I was wondering if you wanted to go out. I know a fairly nice restaurant. A chance to catch up after all these years." Bastion offered. Jaden smiled, blushing a little.

"Oh, that sounds so nice Bastion. Okay, so seven it is. Should I come to your house, or will you come meet me at my at mine?" Jaden asked enthusiastically. He would never have thought that Bastion of all people would have asked him such a thing.

"I'll come and pick you up, okay?" Bastion confirmed, smiling softly. Jaden nodded, his blush deepening ever so slightly, and gave Bastion directions, writing them on a napkin with a pen borrowed from the raven-haired man.

"Do you know where that is?" The brunette asked. Bastion nodded.

"Don't worry, that's actually not far from where I live. How come we've never run into each other?" He asked, curious.

"Oh, I can explain that. I just bought the place. I haven't even unpacked yet." Jaden said, laughing. Bastion stood.

"I have to go now if I want to get to that damned divorce paper signing on time. I'll see you at seven then." He hesitated a moment, then gently took Jaden's hand in his and pressed a kiss to the back of it.

"I really missed you Jaden." He whispered before he left. Jaden's face turned pure crimson.

'C-could Bastion… like me?' Jaden asked himself. Then he shook his head slightly as he stood up, effectively making himself dizzy. The brunette started towards his new home once he stopped feeling light headed.

'No, that's not possible. He's just getting out of a nine year marriage. He's straight.' Jaden's fists clenched tightly, and he felt tears well up in the corners of his eyes.

'It's not fair. I would be better for him. But, why did he kiss my hand?' Jaden sighed, cleared those thoughts from his head, and told himself that is was nothing, Bastion was just under stress.

Then he reminded himself that he had stuff to do at home before he had to get ready for his dinner with Bastion and all other thoughts were pushed from his mind as he hurried towards his home.

TBC…

**EDIT, 29 July 2010:** Everyone who likes this, ignore this next statement.

To everyone who has reviewed negatively or those who are thinking of reviewing negatively for dumb reasons like you don't like yaoi or something else equally stupid

**F-U-C-K Y-O-U**

I am so tired of putting up with you dumbasses.


End file.
